Teddy, Billy and a blindfold
by JustBoy-92
Summary: After a rough days training Billy decides to treat Teddy by using a blindfold his lover. Written for kinkbingo. PWP. NC-17


**The shenanigans of Teddy, Billy and a blindfold. **

strongby/strong: JustBoy_92

strongfandoms/strong: Young Avengers(S)

strongkinks/strong: Sensory Deprivation. And maybe a teeny tiny hint of Leather that you really need to squint for?

**AN. So this was written for the Sensory Deprivation square of my KinkBingo card. There really isn't any plot… a blindfold, Teddy, Billy and Billy's mouth… As the title suggests. :P This is unbeta'ed.**

Billy jumped Teddy as soon as he got into the bedroom they shared that night. It had been a long day and he knew that they both needed something, anything to take the edge off.

They'd been woken up at ridiculous o'clock that morning by the sound of Steve's voice echoing around the mansion (He was determined to discover how Nate used time-travel so he could go back in time to make sure whoever thought it was a good idea to have an intercom in Avengers mansion. Seriously. An intercom. That could be used as a wake-up call. What even is that?) The rest of the day had been spent in the training room – fighting, planning, organising, discussing, more fighting, getting told they weren't good enough at what they were doing by Tony and then some more fighting and of course getting lots of stink-eyes off the fur ball that was Wolverine.

The past six months had been ridiculous for all of the Young Avengers. After the tragedy of Cassie, Vision and Nate, Billy had went through a period of depression. A deep depression. It wasn't a pleasant experience for anyone involved. Especially for Teddy who had to watch his lover living in a state which was almost catatonic.

Then three weeks ago Teddy proposed and on the same night they got a surprise visit from Carol who literally flew in to tell them that Cap needed them. And since then they hadn't just been Young Avengers. They were Avengers.

And then the training had been non-stop. Cap was a fucking slave driver.

Which meant that things had been a little tame between them in the bedroom ever since. They were just too exhausted to do anything… But tonight Billy decided to take the bull by the horns so to speak.

It wasn't exactly difficult. And Teddy was hardly unwilling.

Billy made sure that Teddy wouldn't get upstairs before him. All he had to do was ask Tommy to keep him occupied for a little while whilst he got things set up and frankly, Tommy didn't really need an excuse to talk/annoy people. So that got that part of his cunning plan sorted.

He then spelled the light bulb to make sure it wouldn't go on until he allowed it.

His scarlet cape came off next, along with the head band and cuffs, letting his long dark hair to fall messily around his head. He pushed his hands through it anyway; making sure it was as messed up as possible without looking like a homeless person. He knew how much Teddy liked it like that.

Then as soon as Teddy walked into the room, looking around in confusion as the lights refused to work for him and cursing, Billy struck. He waved his hand and the door locked itself in place and with a click a silk black material had formed around his partners eyes and knotted itself into place.

"What the fuck?" He yelled and Billy crept up behind him slowly, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Shhh…" He breathed into the others ear and the he felt the tension flow from Teddy's body as he recognised the voice.

"Billy…" He sighed.

"Of course… Now just go a long with everything. I. Say." The dark haired boy whispered and then slowly kissed his way down from behind his lovers left ear and down to neck of his leather costume.

"What are you doing Billy?" He questioned.

"Don't ask questions. Just enjoy. I promise you will love it." He answered and then slowly his arms made their way to the top of his sleeveless uniform, his fingers slowly moving their way up the zipper, barely putting enough pressure on the material for him to even feel the cold stiff costume in the first place.

"If you say so." Teddy replied, leaning slowly back into Billy.

Another wave of his hand and Billy had the lights in the room back on, flooding the room in a light glow.

"Good boy." And then his finger hooked into the circular zipper and pulled, painstakingly slowly. When the zip was released he pulled the top off, letting it fall to the floor. Teddy shivered as the cold air washed over his skin, causing an eruption of goosebumps.

He let his fingers trace their way up and down the musculature of Teddy for a moment, giving him the satisfaction of feeling an extra shiver shock his partner.

"Do you like that Teddy?" He asked, his voice low and rough.

Teddy didn't reply. Just gulped and nodded.

"Good. What about the blindfold? Do you like that? Or how about I take it off you?" He quizzed. They hadn't spoken about using aids in the bedroom before, he had no idea if Teddy would even like it, but the idea of Teddy being vulnerable – this muscular, warm, strong looking man giving up one of his senses and placing his trust in him gave Billy thoughts which he would never have thought possible. Just thinking about it happening could get him hard as a rock.

"I do. I really, really do." He answered and Billy grinned.

"Thank the gods because you have no idea just how much I love to see you like this." He smiled.

He stepped to the front then, taking the bigger man hands into his own.

"Now come with me. Let me walk you across the room." He commanded and Teddy done it, taking tentative steps forward as Billy walked backwards.

When they had reached the foot of the bed, the magician let go, letting Teddy's hands fall to his side. He placed his hands on the bigger man's shoulders, who let himself be turned around so the back of his knees were touching the bottom of the bed. With a small push from Billy, he was falling backwards and then lying on the soft mattress.

With a flick of his wrist, a blue glow enveloped Billy for a moment and then it was gone, leaving the dark haired youth standing in nothing more than his underwear, his usual costume lying beside the top section of Teddy's on the floor behind him.

In a matter of seconds he had the blonde haired boys legs opened and was knelling between them, quickly working done the zips on either side that kept his pants fastened. When the zips were undone he turned to look behind himself quickly, his eyes falling on the blindfolded man's feet. A flash of blue on his eyes and then the boots were gone.

He could hear the deep, unsteady breath of the blonde as he removed the lower half of the costume at a torturous pace.

"Billy… stop taking so long. Please" He pleaded and the other boy laughed.

"Patience, love." He teased and Teddy groaned.

The pants were removed eventually and all that was left was his underwear, which was currently sporting an impressive tent. Billy grinned even wider when he seen it.

"You love this don't you?" He asked and Teddy murmured an affirmative.  
"You love not knowing where I'm going to touch or what I'm going to touch it with." He stated.

"Will it be here?" His hand slowly trailed down his calf, teasing the blonde hairs there.  
"Or here?" He leaned down and placed a small kiss on the soft skin of the shoulder.  
"Or even here?" He hand trailed down the ridges of the blonde's stomach.  
"Or maybe you want it in here?" He moved down, placing a soft kiss on the inside of the man's thigh.

He pulled back a little then, placing his fingers in the waist band of Tommy's boxers.

"Lift your hips a little." He spoke and the man splayed across the bed done as asked. In a matter of moments they had joined the pile on the other side of the room and Teddy was lying in all his glory for Billy to examine and admire. He looked amazing. His strong body tight as one of Kate's bowstrings in anticipation for Billy's touch, a fine layer of sweat covering his body. He let his hands wander up and down the other man's body for a moment, slowly drifting over him in feather light touches.

He didn't torment him with his light touches for long though. He lowered his mouth down to the blindfolded man's crotch and tentatively licked the other man from root to tip. Teddy gasped at the contact, a garbled sound coming from his throat. Billy let his mouth tease him for a while, not fully embracing the other man but gently worshipping him with his tongue.

And then he concentrated his attentions on to the tip whilst his hand wrapped itself around his base, causing Teddy to swear in surprise at the added sensation.

And then he went down, trying to take as much of the other man down his throat as he could without gagging.

"Fuck!" Teddy cursed in a strangled voice, his pitch hitching as Billy started to work him as much as he could and the shapeshifter's hands tightened into the dark hair moving its way up and down in his lap, causing a slight pain in Billy's scalp and causing him to grin around Teddy, proud that he was getting to his fiancé in such a manner.

Teddy didn't last long after that, what with Billy working him with both his hand and his mouth. Billy could tell he was close when all his muscles clenched even tighter and he moved his mouth away from him. He wiped his mouth with one hand - trying to look as filthy as possible - and kept the other hand working Teddy and then he felt the warmness cover his hand as Teddy gasped and panted.

He moved up the bed quickly and pulled the blindfold off, dropping it on the floor and then Teddy pounced on him, their mouths colliding. The kiss was slow and sensual and the bigger blonde man pulled the smaller man down to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You, Billy Kaplan, are fucking amazing." He smirked and Billy blushed furiously.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure how you would take it to be honest... I just wanted to do something special for you." He answered, nuzzling his head into the muscular shoulder.

"Oh that was special all right. But what about you? You didn't… you know?" He quizzed and Billy smiled tiredly.

"It's fine. This wasn't about me. Promise. Now go to sleep. I know you must be exhausted, we've been training all day." And as if on queue Teddy tried to stifle a yawn and failed miserably.

"I love you so much Billy Kaplan and I cannot wait to marry you." He mumbled quietly.

"And I love you too Teddy Altman and I think tomorrow we should set a date."

He felt Teddy nod his head but the only verbal reply he got was a gentle snore.


End file.
